Are you serious jacob black
by msgiqqles218
Summary: written after When It Happens by jacobblackroxsmysoxs.  continuation: what if when they got to san deigo they found people differnt. after confessing their love? will this be the last of blackwater or the beginning see here. WARNING lemons in l8tr chaptrd
1. For A while now

**A/N hi this is my first story. So bare with me. I've decide to adopt a story from jacoblackroxsmysoxs because she never finished so read hers first then this. It's called When It Happens.**

**Anyway I'm stalling so I don't own twilight blah blah I wish I did though so Jacob and Seth would be in my bed ALL the time. Heehee you know what I mean.**

**WARNING LEMONS in later chapters**

* * *

I wake up to the soft sounds of Quil's snoring. It was still dark out. The cable box read 1 a, barely morning. I snuck out of the bed careful not the wake a peaceful Quil. I slipped out the door and into the empty hall way. I crept quietly into the room Jacob and I shared. I accidentally let the door slam behind me. Damn I'm SCREWED!

"Where the hell were you?" He questioned

"Sorry daddy! I didn't mean to frighten you." I teased. Worry crossed his face, but he quickly masked it with strict concern.

"Well are you gonna fucking tell me where you went?" He asked. His gaze seeped holes in my chest. His words were strict and demanding.

"To indulge myself in tons of ice cream and think of where I went wrong with Sam, I said dryly screw you Jacob! I don't need to tell you shit." I added

"Leah, listen to me-" he started but I cut him off

"I know hat your gonna say 'why'd you ever love him' or 'he screwed you over'. Well you know what Jacob? I don't care what you think, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS! Just shut the fuck up!" I screamed it was quiet for a minute, then he spoke. I knew this bitch could keep his mouth closed.

"That wasn't what I was going to say…" he whispered.

"Then what were you going to say? I asked annoyed now.

"Leah, I love you. I always had a crush on you since we were younger. But I didn't realize my feelings till now."

I just began to laugh in his face.

* * *

**A/N sooo what do you think hope you like it and review to let me know if i should go on.!**


	2. why me?

**A/N hi again so I got a review asking if she was sleeping with Quil and your just gonna have to read the other story which is included in the summary. Heehee as always I don't own twilight. Though if I did I wouldn't know who my Childs father would be because I would do Jacob and Seth every day. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Curse her and her good writing ability. By the way this is all human. No imprinting or phasing involved.**

**Anyways here goes… everything for chapter 2**

* * *

Jacob began to shake in with anger.

"Why are you laughing I just told you how I fucking felt!"

"Why do you love me? I have NO feelings for you." I gasped between giggles.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded unable to speak because I couldn't breathe and was still laughing.

"Prove it!" He growled

"Okay. How?" I asked finally catching my breath.

"Kiss me, and then tell me you don't have feelings for me." He said slyly

"Fine." I said pursing my lips to kiss him.

"Nope I really don't want to now. Maybe when I feel like it." He chuckled

"Piece of shit!" I mumbled causing him to laugh as he changed the channels finally pick a football game. I grumbled as I walked into the tiny kitchenette and went through the pantry in search of a snack. I finally settled on a box of cookies. As I turned to go back to the room I bumped into something hard and warm. I heard a husky chuckle. I looked up to meet Jake's eyes.

Before I could say anything he said "this is for leaving the room while I was talking to you," and he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me softly on my neck. My breathing hitched causing him to smile against my skin.

"This is for yelling at me", he breathed then moved up to kiss my jaw making my heart beat faster.

"This is for rejecting me," he said then slowly kissed my collar bone. I had to force back a moan.

"This is for staying with Sam," he growled slightly angry now. He bit my neck softly then gently kissed away the soreness.

"This is for saying you don't feel the same way," he kissed dangerously close to my mouth.

"And this is just because I love you." he said then softly kissed me on my mouth with his warm lips. He kissed my lips asking a silent question and I simply parted my lips in approval. Our tongues were fighting for dominance but I easily let him win. I felt as if I could melt into him embrace from just his single touch. We finally parted for some much needed air.

"Now aint payback a bitch Lee-Lee?" he grinned, finally letting go of me and then walked away.

What the fuck just happened!

* * *

**A/N please review. tell me what you think. and question just might be answered in later chapters heehee bye!**


End file.
